


Malfunction

by Pluttskutt



Series: FH Flatmates AU [7]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, SO FLUFFY, enjoy, there's a lot of jumps in this part because AGAIN having them all be separate parts would be like, too short and not enough plot imo so i just smashed them together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluttskutt/pseuds/Pluttskutt
Summary: An awkward lunch, the largest amusement park in Free Marches, and panic attacks.





	1. Shatter

**Author's Note:**

> I'm speechless at the love my Garrett Hawke gets! You're so sweet thank you so much. I've really pushed myself for this story because of your support and I'm so happy you like it! I hope you enjoy this part :D

_Fenris shuddered from the cold wind. He looked at Garrett next to him, who had a blanket around him. He reached his hand out and touched his shoulder._

_“Hmm?” Garrett narrowed his eyes in a warm smile, “want to sit here with me?” he asked and held out his arm. Fenris moved closer and pulled the blanket around him. Garrett’s warm hand rested on his back. Fenris raised his hands to his mouth and blew warm air on them._

_“Let me,” Garrett said and put his hands around his, “is this okay?” he looked at Fenris. Of course, it was okay. His hands were warm. He didn’t have to ask, but he did._

_“Are you freezing?” he asked, moved one of his hands up to Fenris’ face. Gently he trailed a finger down his chin and followed his jawline to his ear._

_“Tell me if there’s anything I can do to help,” he smiled. Fenris put his hand on Garrett’s, who raised his other hand and gently cupped Fenris’ face._

 

@-->\-->\---

 

The table vibrated when four buzzers went off to say the food was ready. Garrett rose up quickest with Isabela, and Bethany followed shortly after with Fenris. They hadn’t been sure what the buzzing was so their reactions were slower.

“We ordered from the same place so I’ll grab your plate too,” Garrett said to his sister. They both ordered sushi. Fenris and Isabela had ordered from another stand. Garrett hadn’t seen which. Food courts were a blessing for different taste buds.

“Okay,” Bethany sat down again. Isabela pouted.

“We can’t leave you alone, Fenris should stay, I’ll take this-” she grabbed his buzzer “-and get your food, wait here,” she winked. Garrett raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment. He headed to the sushi stand for their food. Sometimes it felt like Isabela had an ulterior motive when she was nice, but that was just his imagination. Surely. Probably. Maybe.

Bethany had mentioned she was sick of being single but Isabela wouldn’t think to pair her up with Fenris, would she? They’d just met. Not that he had any right to say how Fenris should handle his personal business but it didn’t seem like a relationship was what he needed. A nudge on the shoulder was all it took for him to recoil.  
Of course, a romantic relationship didn’t have to involve sex but not touching at all seemed a bit… not even a hug? A soothing embrace when something bad happened? Garrett wasn’t sure he could have a relationship like that. Physical contact meant a lot to him. Which didn’t have to include anything sexual, and he knew many people had no interest in that. So when (if) Fenris wanted to date there were people for him.

“Thanks, Garrett, it looks delicious,” Bethany smiled when he put down their food on the table. Isabela had already returned and sat next to Fenris already.

“How are you full on that?” Isabela asked and glanced at their plates. Garrett sat down next to Bethany, who had a burger with fries on his plate. Isabela had kebab with fries. It wasn’t his fault they didn’t like seafood.

“That’s why dessert was invented,” Garrett grinned and grabbed his chopsticks. Bethany rolled her eyes at him but didn’t comment.

“How do you maintain that figure with your diet?” Isabela asked with a smirk, “did you ask him yet?” she looked at Bethany, who shook her head. Garrett looked between the two of them, and at Fenris who avoided his eyes and ate his burger in silence.

“Asked who what?” Garrett wanted to know now that they brought it up. Whatever it was.

“We were thinking about going to a bar this weekend,” Bethany explained, “you should come with,” she looked at Fenris. Garrett stuck a piece of sushi in his mouth. The conversation didn’t involve him as he wouldn’t go. Places with alcohol and people who drank weren’t his kind of places. At a friend’s home yes, but not out. He didn’t trust himself enough for that.  
After his last relapse, he wasn’t sure how he’d react. Better safe than severely disappointed and angry. Been there done that. Of course, he hadn’t told his friends that’s why he vanished and denied his own existence for a while. Varric figured it out quickly, but nothing he did made anything better. So he wouldn’t go because he didn’t want to fall down again.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He picked it up to see who or what wanted his attention. Carver, with his many emojis and shortened words, had sent him three question marks. He scrolled up to see if there was a message before that. Carver had asked him to buy hair wax from the hair salon in the mall. He missed that. Better reply quickly before Carver sent another five question marks. It wasn’t like he could get ready, put a cap on, go out and buy it himself.

“Is that Carver?” Bethany asked from next to him, “he just texted me five crying emojis,” she showed her phone. There was indeed five emojis crying a waterfall.

“He wants me to buy hair wax,” he took his last sushi piece and ate it. Bethany’s lips formed an ‘o’. She grabbed his empty plate and put it on her own. They finished their food before the others. Not surprising. Did that mean they could buy dessert first?

“I’m full,” Isabela put her fork down. She hadn’t even finished half of her food. Garrett was about to comment, but Bethany hurried to talk over him.

“That’s great, we should go,” she said. Garrett looked at Fenris, who had practically frozen with a pommes in hand.

“Not you guys, we’re going to a women’s clothing store, you stay here,” Isabela winked at Garrett and stood up. Bethany quickly typed on her phone before she too stood up, and the pair walked away. Garrett glanced at Fenris, who seemed to ignore the whole ordeal and also Garrett’s presence at the table. Something he’d been doing all day.  
Everyone had their day’s off so Garrett didn’t take it personally. They lived together, so naturally, Fenris would have days he was tired of Garrett. The best he could do was to give Fenris his space. Which is why it was great that the girls just up and left.

His phone vibrated in his hand. He looked at the screen. A text from Isabela. It ordered him to talk with Fenris. Even she noticed it. Was that why she and Bethany left? Had they been texting during the whole meal and planning it?

“So,” Garrett began and moved over to sit in front of Fenris, “how’s work?” yes yes, he knew. He couldn’t just jump into it. He wasn’t his sister. She’d straight up ask if anything was wrong at any point of the day (or night), or talk about anything else on her mind.

“Interesting,” yeah that didn’t do anything, “why did you not want me to pay for lunch? I can afford to pay for myself,” he took that suggestion as an order. Not good. But that couldn’t have been why he withdrew himself from Garrett the whole day.

“I think you should save the money you make for when you have your own place,” he said, and Fenris was quiet so he decided to expand, “I get that you want to be independent, and having your own home is a big step, so I think you should save your money to buy your own furniture, and your own clothes, and your own shampoo, and whatever else you want, because I think it’s important for you to feel that something is yours, I’m not gonna claim I understand why because I’m not in your position but I get that it does, so if you want to pay for yourself I get that but I think it’d be better to save or buy something you’d bring with you, like clothes,” he stopped when he realized he rambled and nearly repeated himself. Fenris hadn’t looked at him once. Had he done something wrong? It was more likely something he said. He did possess the amazing talent of talking too much, as he just did.

“It feels like you try to make me dependent on you,” Fenris didn’t look up at him, “when you don’t explain how you think,” Garrett hadn’t thought about that at all. Was that why Fenris thought he didn’t have to pay for anything because Garrett didn’t intend for him to leave?

“I never meant- I’m so sorry, I didn’t…” he had no defence. Not that he should have. He hadn’t thought like that at all. Hadn’t realised Fenris would see their situation from that perspective. It made sense.

“It’s fine,” Fenris said and dipped a pommes in ketchup.

“What? No, it’s not, not if you feel like that, we can talk with Varric and see if there’s a room somewhere you can afford to rent, or-”

“You misunderstood, I only meant when you say something and do not explain what you mean,” Fenris interrupted. Garrett blinked. That… sounded like something he’d do. He probably did that with lunch. He wasn’t even sure he said anything and just gave Fenris money.

“... oh…” Fenris looked up at him and offered a small smile, “you know that’s not what I’m trying to do, right? Wait that sounds like I’m trying to convince you, what I mean is that you should tell me to explain, I don’t want to… I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” he corrected his sentence. It was difficult thinking of the right words so he expressed himself in the right way.

“It’s difficult when we are around others, and if I ask too much you’ll be annoyed,” Fenris looked down at his plate.

“Why would I be annoyed?” Garrett questioned. Fenris expected him to be annoyed because he asked questions? What idiot put that thought… ah.

“I don’t know,” came the quiet answer. Of course, he didn’t know. It made no sense to be annoyed for that reason.

“I won’t, you can ask me anything, and if there’s something you want to ask but can’t with others around you can just say that, and ask later,” Fenris looked at him. He still had trouble with eye contact but kept his head high most of the time. Unless the topic made him anxious.

“I can ask you anything?” Fenris repeated. His nose crinkled like he didn’t believe that.

“Yeah, anything,” Garrett smiled. He put his elbows on the table and leant his chin in one of his hands. He wanted to eat something sweet. Sushi always made him crave sweets.

“I understand,” so no question at the moment then. Garrett wondered if he should ask if he’d done anything since Fenris had been quiet since morning. There was also Isabela’s text urging him on.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked and looked at Fenris’ plate. He wanted pommes too. He knew he should have taken a larger portion of sushi. He’d be hungry until dinner, damn it.

“No,” Fenris’ brow furrowed.

“You’ve been quiet since this morning, I get that it’s difficult to see one person all the time so if you need some time alone I’ll stay away,” he wasn’t sure if he was over social but he knew he could be a bit much. Although Fenris had said he liked the way he was. So maybe he was just tired?

“I-” Fenris looked down to the side.

“I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, I’m sorry,” Garrett rubbed the back of his neck. It felt like everything got much worse. His sister was much better at direct confrontation.

“I had a dream,” another nightmare? Garrett felt stupid for not realising how common they were before.

“Cooper is good with nightmares, so he can sleep in your room if you want,” he suggested. Fenris bit his lower lip. If he didn’t want the big hound in his bed, he wouldn’t need to. Garrett could leave his door open during nights and let Cooper walk in and out as he wanted.

“I will think about it, thank you,” he pushed his plate a little inwards. Neither he nor Isabela ate everything on their plate. Isabela he understood, she and her sneaky plans. She probably bought another meal with Bethany. Fenris usually ate more. The nightmare must have made him horrified.

“If you’re done, we should find the girls,” Garrett said. When Fenris nodded, he stood up. At night he’d ask Fenris if he wanted company when he went to bed. It worked once so maybe it could again? It wasn’t good if he couldn’t sleep because of nightmares.


	2. Worst Day of My Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amusement parks are fun-fun-fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone appears in this chapter but their appearances are short and so I did not tag them. Don't forget to tell me if there are mistakes or something is difficult to understand. Enjoy!

“Man this is boring,” Carver sighed, “can’t believe my phone is out of batteries too, this is the worst day of my life, we have to buy a new charger today, I need my phone,” he groaned. Garrett drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Yah man that’s rough man you gotta stay updated on the social media man,” he said and looked at the signs. He’d been at the Starkhaven amusement park the astonishing number of zero times and didn’t want to take the wrong turn.

“Sorry bro I like really spaced out,” it was still possible to drop Carver at the side of the road.

“I’m greatly offended,” he said and switched lane not to miss the turn.

“Don’t blame social media for Carver’s shortcomings,” Bethany piped up from the backseat, “I enjoy social media,” she defended it. Garrett looked at the rearview mirror to see the backseat.

They’d been on the road for about four hours. They stopped for breakfast and then brunch, and Bethany shared the trash with Fenris. Garrett didn’t want it in his car so they collected everything in the bags they got from where they bought the food.

“There’s a difference between social media and social platforms, like tinder,” Carver scoffed.

“You would know that wouldn’t you, mister big-”

“I beg of you not to finish that sentence,” Garrett interrupted. They were almost there. So close. They’d stop at the hotel to drop off their luggage then go straight to the park.

“Why do you take her side?” Carver crossed his arms over his chest. Garrett stared at the road in front of them. If only Marian was with them.

“I’m not taking sides I’m telling you both to stop it, we’re in a car and it makes passengers uncomfortable when you fight,” ha! Nailed it.

“Sorry Fenris,” Bethany apologised, “if you’re not used to us it can be a lot, especially Carver,” did she have to do that? Really? What was their rivalry? He and Marian never had those problems. Of course, she was… not around to have them with and terrified of conflicts when they were younger.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” Carver turned to look at her. Garrett wondered if they’d notice if he just left the car. Of course, that would mean leaving Fenris behind. Decisions decisions.

“That he already met me and this is the first time he meets you,” she explained, “just because I say your name that doesn’t make it bad,” Carver grunted but turned to look ahead and leant back in his seat.

“So who’s pairing up with who?” Garrett asked to talk about something else. Anything else. They behaved like children when they hadn’t seen each other for a while. It was like no one else tolerated their bickering so they had to torment each other with it.

“I know who Carver wants to pair with,” Bethany sang.

“Shut up! You’re so annoying!” Carver stuttered, flustered. She laughed again, and Garrett focused on driving. They were almost at the hotel. He shouldn’t bother. Almost there.

“Maybe-”

“Hey! I’ve got an idea! How about the quiet game? It makes your big brother not drive up on the street and kill pedestrians,” he interrupted. Again. But it served its’ purpose. The car ride was quiet until they reached the hotel a minute later. No longer forced to spend quality time together, the twins got along much better. The check-in went smooth and they decided who would stay with who.

Since Bethany was the only girl with them, she’d stay with Merrill and Isabela in the room with three beds. She left her bag in the guy’s room for later, and off they went to the park. The others arrived quicker than them (Bethany blamed Carver’s toilet break and he blamed Garrett for being a slow driver) so their destination was clear. They just had to follow the large construction and were soon there.

They had just stepped through the gates when they saw the others. Aveline stood with Donnic, map in hands. Varric made a comment and looked their way, which made Merrill smile. She jumped over to them and hugged Garrett first.

“You’re here!” she giggled.

“Finally, we’re getting on the Vacuum,” Isabela said and put her arm around Bethany’s. Behind her, Anders walked closer with hands in his pockets. When he locked eyes with Garrett, a tentative smile grew on his lips.

“Anders!” Garrett grinned and walked over to give him a hug. He ignored the guilt he felt at the moment. Push it aside. Swallow all feelings.

“Hello,” his smile relaxed after the hug, and he went to greet the others.

“Fenris,” Bethany began, “this is Anders, Aveline, Donnic, and… I think you met the others,” she introduced him to the rest of their friends.   
“Too bad Sebastian couldn’t make it, right sis?” Carver nudged her side. She side glared him and stuck her tongue out.

“So who’s going with who? We should have a system so no one gets lost, and everyone rides want they want to,” Aveline suggested. Or maybe ordered. Difficult to say.

“Well, me and Anders-”

“I,” Anders interrupted.

“I said you,” Garrett tilted his head, “since we’re the only ones who rides everything -stop snickering Bela- we’re stuck together,” he put a hand on Anders’ shoulder and grinned.

“Just go,” Aveline sighed, “you’re grinning like a child and you can’t be still, just go,” she shook her head. He pushed Anders towards the escalator, and off they went.

“Shouldn’t we decide when to meet up?” Anders asked with raised eyebrows.

“Nah, Carver will text me when he gets hungry, or Bethany will text me when he gets sick, the not knowing what comes first it’s what makes it fun,” he grinned. Almost pushed Anders so he fell on the escalator.

“You’re happy,” Anders leant on the railing. It was a long escalator.

“I’m in disbelief that I’m going on the tallest Upshoot in all of Thedas!” Garrett laughed. Anders smiled and chuckled.

“You’re feeling better now?” he asked but Garrett didn’t know how to answer, “you know no one would hate you for moving on,” he said. Their conversation didn’t quite fit the low pop music emitted from the speakers.

“I don’t think ignoring it and not talking about it counts as moving on,” Garrett whispered. He hadn’t even told Fenris. It was difficult because that truth would create lies that didn’t have to be told. Aveline and Donnic both knew, but that’s because they were police. They dug, they interrogated, and they found out the truth. Varric knew somehow. He had a feeling Carver suspected something odd about the official story about Marian’s disappearance but hadn’t asked about it. If Bethany suspected he couldn’t tell.

“When you’re ready, we’re all here for you, just don’t shut us - don’t shut me out like that again, I was worried,” Anders confessed. Garrett looked up at him but didn’t know what to say. How many lies could he tell his friends before he lost them? He couldn’t tell the truth. She made him promise.

“Thank you,” suddenly he realised why Fenris said that so much. Sure, he was thankful but maybe he also said it because there were so many things he wanted to say and couldn’t. Maybe he wanted to talk about his past, talk about all the horrible things that happened, but also wanted to forget. It was a thin string to walk on.

“Are you sure having Fenris live with you helps you?” Anders asked with a frown.

“I think so, yeah,” he was sure of it but didn’t know if he should say that. Fenris forced him back into his normal routine, and now he didn’t see a reason to break it. He understood people who constantly needed that help in their life and wished he understood it earlier, but at least he could make amends for how he acted.

“Are you sure he’s not taking advantage of you?” Ander’s asked and turned to look ahead. They were at the top of the escalator. Upshoot! Upshoot! Upshoot!

“He’s not,” he’d never do that, “we’re friends,” Garrett said when they stepped off at the top. The line to the Upshoot began to the right. Practically empty.

“You’ve known him for what, two months because he ran away, do you even know why he ran away? Maybe he’s a criminal,” Anders rolled his eyes. Garrett forced an awkward chuckle. He knew the criminal part was the joke. They all made it. He made it with Varric. How hypocritical.

“If we hurry we’ll make it before they take off, c’mon,” he pulled Anders’ sleeve and they walked faster. It ended the conversation, and hopefully, no one would bring it up again. If they wanted to know anything about Fenris they should ask him, not Garrett.

They didn’t talk more about Fenris, or how Garrett felt. There was barely any time to talk about anything but the park as they hurried between the rides. They had to get to the popular ones before the lines grew too long to handle in the heat. Anders was prone to headaches if exposed too long, and Garrett would rather not have that happen. Again.

They had just gotten off the log ride and been splashed up to their faces (Garrett had been at the front so his shirt was soaked) when Anders’ phone called. He stopped for a moment to answer it while Garrett went to the nearest cubicle and grabbed a handful of tissues to dry his face with. A few minutes in the sun would dry his clothes but was it worth it?

“Garrett,” Anders waved him over. He grabbed another handful of tissues as Anders was nearly as soaked as he was.

“I brought some for you,” he smiled. Anders run a hand through his hair. His lips formed a thin line. Did he not want tissues…?

“It’s Aveline, she says you need to check your phone more often,” he narrowed his eyes, “Fenris is at the ER with Donnic,” if it had been a movie, Garrett would have bought food or drinks at the cubicle. When he heard Fenris was at the ER, he would have dropped them. They would have fallen to the ground in slow motion and crashed. The remains of the food and drink would have splashed all over the ground. His eyes would widen. The scene would have ended. Garrett did not react that way.

“Okay,” he nodded at the received information.

“Fenris is hurt badly but Donnic is okay,” Anders explained further.

“Okay,” Garrett nodded at the received information.

“Aveline is heading over there with Varric now,” Anders said.

“Okay,” Garrett nodded at the received information.

“You have to go there,” Anders said.

“No,” Garrett shook his head at the received information, “people die at hospitals, I’m not going there,” he said.

“Fenris is not people, he’s your friend,” Anders grabbed his shoulders, “he’s hurt, alone, and scared Garrett,” Garrett averted his eyes.

“He has Donnic, he’s not alone,” he said. Anders’ grip around his shoulders tightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun-fun-FUN ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	3. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris is not feeling good at all for many reasons and Garrett can't think of what to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After rewriting 511 times I'm stopping myself from it taking 3 months again. Ha. Haha. Anyways... Thank you again for the support this far! It's really amazing and I'm so glad which is why I'm so picky because I want to give you the best I can do. I'm sorry for leaving you so long on a cliffhanger. Enjoy this chapter!

The corridor walls were white. The floor he walked on was wood. The door he had his hand on was also wooden. Light wood. Firm. The handle was steel. He thought it was. It could be another material.

“C’mon Garrett,” he mumbled to himself. Drew in a deep breath. Counted to five. Breathed out. For the eleventh hundredth time. It was okay. He could do it. He would do it.

“It’s just a door, it’s just a room,” the door was wooden. The handle was steel. The floor was wooden. He was a nervous wreck. His palms were sweaty. He was pretty sure his back was sweaty too. That didn’t help. The door was wood. He was a trainwreck. Trainwrecks were steel. He hated himself.

“It’s just a door, c’mon,” he opened his eyes. He made it through the hospital doors. He made it past the reception. He made it into the corridor. He made it through the corridor. Yet he couldn’t walk past a damn wooden door. Another deep breath and he grabbed the door handle. Counted to five. Breathed out. Stared at his sweaty hand.

“Just a door, just a room, just…” he mumbled. Drummed his fingers on his thigh. He could leave. That was an option. Who’s to say which was the best option? Sure it could be seen as selfish but Fenris would understand. He wouldn’t say how frightened he was, and how lonely he felt in the hospital, or how much he hurt because he wouldn’t guilt Garrett.

“Open the door, damn it Garrett,” he shut his eyes tight. Scrunched his nose to shut them tighter. Took a deep breath.

“Excuse me, do you need help?” a nurse stopped and asked him. He looked at her, and at the door.

“Yes?” he answered, unsure. The nurse smiled and walked closer.

“May I?” Garrett removed his hand from the handle. The nurse reached out her hand and opened the door.

“Thank you,” Garrett mumbled with an awkward smile.

“It’s not uncommon,” she smiled, and Garrett pushed the door open wider to step inside. It was a small room, with one bed. He had Varric to thank for that, no doubt.

In the bed laid Fenris, asleep. A white plaster decorated his left chin. His right arm was wrapped with a white bandage. A strain maybe, it didn’t look like plaster so it couldn’t be broken. Garrett didn’t know how bad the injuries were.

“Maker,” he let out a shaky breath. He walked over and saw he still wore his normal clothing but had been stripped of his jacket. Head was fine. No concussion. Maybe. If he had one there would be a nurse with him to check he didn’t fall asleep.

“Fenris,” Garrett whispered his name, “can you hear me?” he sat down at the edge of the bed. He knew he wasn’t supposed to but there was no chair in the room.

“I’m sorry,” he put his hand on the bed and looked down to be sure he didn’t touch Fenris by accident, which is when he saw the bruised hands. Donnic said they kicked him when he was on the ground. He used his hands to protect his head. That’s why his arm was bandaged.

“Maker, I’m so sorry Fenris,” unsure if he should he reached his hand and touched Fenris’ chin, the one that wasn’t plastered. Warm. Like he should be.

“You’re alive, so you’ll be okay, I’m sorry,” he drew a shaky breath. That’s when Fenris opened his eyes. Garrett smiled when he saw green eyes. Fenris was okay. He was hurt, but okay.

“Your hand is warm,” Fenris mumbled. Garrett chuckled and withdrew it.

“I’m sorry, I’m just… really relieved you’re okay,” he raised his hand and wiped his eyes. Damn it. Something light touched his hand, and he looked down to see Fenris had moved his hand so their fingers brushed against each other. He said nothing, so Garrett swallowed his happy tears. He tried to at least.

“I’m driving us home when you’re ready to leave, I’m not sure what the doctor said but Varric said you can leave when you want, I think, I didn’t really listen,” Fenris looked at him and said nothing, “they threw away your jacket but Carver brought a hoodie for you,” there was more but the way Fenris looked at him with those big eyes shut him up. He said nothing, so Garrett decided to do the same. He thought if he was quiet, Fenris would say something. That didn’t happen. Garrett tilted his head and smiled. Fenris turned his head downwards and looked to the side.

“What are you thinking?” Garrett asked.

“I thought he’d leave me alone, but I can’t escape,” Fenris whispered, “I don’t know what to do,” Garrett narrowed his eyes in a frown. He looked down at Fenris’ bruised hand and drew a deep breath.

“We’re all here for you, Aveline is police captain in Kirkwall, and I’ll talk with Varric and see if he knows anything,” he wouldn’t let Fenris feel unsafe in his home.  
He seemed sure it was Danarius who sent those people, but he wouldn’t find them in Kirkwall. It was a big city. Question was, how did those people find Fenris in Starkhaven? Had they found him, kept watch, and waited for him to be alone somewhere? Garrett hadn’t thought about it much but he realised he had to ask Varric what to do.

“I ruined your day,” Fenris wouldn’t look at him. Not even a glance.

“No, you did nothing wrong, and my day isn’t ruined just because there’s a change of plans,” like driving back to Kirkwall the second Fenris could leave the hospital. Varric said something about that too. Garrett hadn’t really paid attention. They told him a lot.

“What if it had been Bethany or Carver, would you not blame me if they were hurt?” Garrett rubbed the nap of his neck. It would have felt worse, yes, but it still wasn’t Fenris fault. Fenris thought it was tho.

“It wouldn’t have been your fault,” he said, “no one blames you for this,” he said in hopes that Fenris would believe him. If he thought everyone would be angry because he ruined the trip, it might pass when he met them in the waiting room.

“I did a horrible thing,” Fenris whispered, barely audible.

“What are you talking about?” Garrett asked. He glanced down and put his little finger around Fenris’. Fenris didn’t pull away, but if that was because he didn’t mind or it’d hurt too much, Garrett wasn’t sure. It was the only support he could give.

“When I decided to escape we were out of the city, I knew that was my chance because Danarius was in a meeting and he would not know where I went, but the woman he sent to guard me would not leave, so I…” Fenris drew a shaky breath, “I struck her with a vase and she… I killed her,” Garrett’s lip parted to say something but he wasn’t sure what. It shouldn’t be easy to justify killing someone, but it had been a situation Garrett couldn’t even imagine. A woman to guard him while Danarius was away was extreme. He wondered how long it’d been going on. Years? How old had Fenris been when it started? Not that he was sure what it was but by Tevinter’s reputation, he could guess.

“Garrett,” Fenris said his name quietly.

“It’s okay, I won’t let them hurt you again,” Garrett spoke in a hushed tone, “you’re really brave for running away and strong for staying by it, and I’ll help in any way I can,” Fenris blinked rapidly. He shut his eyes tight. He leant his head back and bit his lower lip. That’s when the first tear dropped down, and Fenris raised his hand to wipe it away, which caused him to wince in pain.

“Take it easy, I don’t know if they gave you anything for the pain,” Garrett reached out his hand and brushed Fenris’ cheek, “Sorry that was-” sudden? Inappropriate? Stupid?

“It’s okay,” Fenris sobbed and looked at his bandaged arm. A knock on the door made him look the other way. It opened a little, and Garrett turned his head to see who it was. He thought a nurse or the doctor, but it was Anders.

“Carver owes me fifty kroner, he thought you jumped out the window,” Anders stepped inside and closed the door behind him.

“I take great offence to that,” Garrett said. Fenris scoffed.

“I talked to the doctor, she said Fenris can leave now, but someone has to keep a close watch on him for the next twenty-four hours, I’m guessing that’ll be you,” he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Garrett smiled, “I’ll drive us home in a bit,” he glanced over at Fenris who insisted on staring at the wall.

“You sure that’s wise? You’ve already been in a car for hours, and it’s getting late,” Anders stated the obvious. Garrett felt Fenris withdrew his hand.

“He would feel safer at home,” they probably wouldn’t try again since Donnic got a good look at their faces but how Fenris felt was important. He hadn’t said he wanted to go home but Garrett understood if he did. It was a safer place for him. At least Garrett hoped it was.

“Figured I wouldn’t be able to change your mind,” Anders sighed, “I’ll go tell the others,” he opened the door and walked out. Fenris turned to look at Garrett but said nothing. Garrett smiled when their eyes met, and Fenris smiled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like. I realised I couldn't do the scene I wanted because it didn't fit so I had to change it a little but I think it worked out pretty well. What do you think? Don't forget to comment and/or kudos it means the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to kudos and comment. Like always, if there's something unreadable or difficult to understand or something, tell me and I will fix it! See you in the next chapter ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


End file.
